Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for implementing updates to source code executing on a plurality of compute nodes.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can be massively parallel and include many compute nodes within a computing system. Often the same source code is executed on a plurality of compute nodes. To maintain continuity of results, there may be a need to update the source code concurrently on all of the compute nodes. The typical solution is to restart all the compute nodes with the new code and reload the data. For many systems, the delay caused by the reloading of the source code into the compute nodes is unacceptable while at the same time, the source code update is critical.